


片段

by kakusidori



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M, sm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakusidori/pseuds/kakusidori
Summary: 鹤S/豆M尺度最大的一辆车惹
Relationships: Tsurubo/Mame
Kudos: 12





	1. 片段

豆原的脚被踩住了，鞋子在挣扎中被踢掉，门砸在墙上发出很大的声响，还没反应过来衣服就也被扯开。眼前仍是一片漆黑，他找不方向也找不到自己，突然就摔倒在地上，他触到地板的凉意，伸手想摸一摸别的东西，手却被折到身后，用他自己的衣服绑了起来。有人在解他的腰带，很轻松地解开，然后扯下了他的裤子。  
他全无防备地躺在地上，等着最后的一点遮掩被除去。他的手腕被提起来，绑上的衣服又被抽走，因为现在有了更好的工具——他身上最后的布料被褪去的同时，一跟绳索开始从腿部绑住他。  
他猜鹤房对这个位置很不满意，因为一条腿还没绑完，他就被抱起来，面朝下扔在了床上——他想那应该是床，因为至少还算是柔软，而他伸手可及之处能摸到凉冰冰的金属，或许是床头的装饰。绳索紧跟着绑了上来，绕开膝关节分别缠住双腿，再向上缚住他的手腕，最后绕过床头的金属紧紧打了个结。这些绳索柔软而强韧，它们固定了他手与膝之间的距离，形成一个没有底边的三角形，强迫他双膝跪屈，脊背俯低，臀部翘起，趴跪在床上。  
如此原始而羞耻的姿势谈不上舒适，他早已被舞蹈打磨柔韧的身躯却适应了它。双眼依旧被蒙着，是那条深灰色条纹领带，紧紧扎在脑后不让一点光漏进，他甚至不知道房间里是不是还开着灯。赤裸的身体接触着空气，有那么一小会儿他不知道接下来会发生什么，黑暗给了他模糊的恐慌，也带来模糊的抚慰，鹤房在房间里走动的脚步声很响——他在做什么？  
或许只有几秒，或许过去了几分钟，他正因这姿势的难受而试图动一动的时候，一只手掌按到了他腰上，他一惊而不敢再动，那只手在他下凹的后腰处反复抚摸，接着向上，顺着脊柱一节一节滑过，在他的肩胛绕着圈，像刻画某种路线。忽而背上一空，那些手指离开了，换了一种触感，他猜不到那是什么，或许是一条在吐信的蛇游过他的身体，又凉又痒，激起他的战栗。他忍不住躲避着它，但它缠着他不放，从脊背到脖颈，游回腰弯，甚至再往下，突破了禁区，贴着他的股缝在往下——他忽然十分恐惧，但那条蛇很快改变了路线，顺着他的双腿抚弄了一阵，就忽然离开了他的身体。  
他接着就知道了这条蛇是什么——第一鞭十分轻柔，打在他腰上，他的肌肉本能地收缩，本能要避开，但是来不及。鹤房的声音从一侧传来，是他从未听过的低沉，带着不加掩饰的情欲。  
“可以吗？”他问。  
豆原吸着气，点了点头，然后想起他可能看不清，又回答:“可以。”


	2. 片段

鹤房的胳膊又箍住了他的腰，手指蘸着那些冰凉的液体伸到了他身后，开始揉按。  
豆原忽然明白他要做什么了。  
然而还未等他更明白，身后就突然被深入了一根手指，他“啊”一声叫出来，那根手指强硬地在他内里涂抹那冰凉的液体，它在转动，在抽送，异样的感觉越来越强，他不自觉地收缩推挤，往前躲避，想屏退这种感觉，绳索和搂着他的腰的那只胳膊却轻易地阻止了他的反抗。接着第二根手指挤了进来，在他从未被如此对待过的地方扩张润滑着，然后是第三根，它们努力往深处进入，被强硬打开的地方无比酸涩，前端的快感已经完全被后方这种可怕的酸涩打断了，情欲几乎彻底褪去，他无助地任凭这种酸涩席卷了全身，那些手指还在寻找，他拉扯着绳索，全然无用，这酸涩几乎要抽走他所有的力气，他难受地每一块肌肉都在发软。直到极度突然地一阵电击样的快感劈中自己的下腹。  
他失声尖叫，几乎被震得抽搐了一下，就在那些手指向前按压某个点的时候，他完全不明白陌生而强烈的快感为什么会出现在这种情况下，那些手指缓慢地撤了出去，豆原全身的肌肉痉挛着，可怕的快感的余韵还在他身体里扩散。  
紧接着他就被掐着腰很狠进入。  
粗硬的炙热顶进他身体的时候，他无法抑制地开始颤抖，那东西直接顶向刚才那可怕的扳机点，他的手指开始紧拽着绳索寻得一点依托，因为电击般强烈的快感再度劈开了他的身体，从小腹冲上大脑，再冲到他等待释放的前端，几乎就要冲破防线——  
几个来回之后，身后冲撞的速度加快了，他身体里滚烫的血液失去了控制全涌向一个地方，心脏在震颤，脑海中像塞满棉花。  
他高潮了。  
他完全不明白这强烈的可怕的高潮是怎么来的，只剩下无意义的呻吟和喘息在喉中颤抖，身体瘫软下去，只能依靠搂着他的人的力量勉强支撑。  
然而这却不是结束。  
射了精之后的快感依旧从他身体深处渗透出来，一些肌肉不受控制地在收缩，摩擦和顶撞依然在起效。  
他终于明白了不由自主的含义。  
痛苦或快乐，都不能由他自主了。  
“不要了……”额头抵着床单，他轻声说。他直觉他无法承受这样的快乐。  
身后的东西退了出去，他以为是听到了他的请求，但鹤房吻了吻他的脖子，拍抚着他汗津津的身体，换了一个角度又重新进入了他。  
他忘记了他才是主控者。  
我不会给你快乐，我只会给你痛苦。  
性器在他体内凶狠地进出，旋转碾磨，没有尽头。  
他无力地靠着床单，张着嘴却发不出一个字，只有间断的喘息。他以为第二次高潮会和第一次来得一样容易，然而它却迟迟不来，它在快感积聚的上空迟迟不肯降落。他狠命拽着绳索，拽到手指痛得麻木，喊不出声，豆原非常难受，像蓄满了水的水箱被封住了排水口。性器在深深顶入，抽离，再顶入，猛烈而迅速。然而除此之外他得不到其他的抚慰，肌肤焦渴地像是着了火。  
他闻到潮湿的情欲正在流过每一寸躯体，渴望被抚慰，被占有，渴望去抚慰，去占有。他想占有，然而绑住他的绳索使他一动不能动，他动都动不了，什么也做不了，他救不了自己。他想求这个侵入他的人来救他，却连呻吟都呻吟不出。他被充满，被封闭，被打开，往复循环，紧紧顶在他心头的窒息感耗尽了氧气，他绝望地张大嘴呼吸，没有用，眩晕、黑暗和光亮还是在他脑海中刺痛着上演。  
这难耐的折磨终于迫得他无法控制地哭起来。  
快感已经成了折磨。  
泪水浸湿了蒙着眼睛的领带，沿着面颊胡乱流淌。他什么也看不见，触不到，他像溺水的人淹没在一片荒芜的情欲里。  
他用最后一点力气试图从嗓子里挤出一点声音，不管鹤房有没有听到，他心里还留着一点点希望。  
“救救我。”


	3. 片段

鹤房坐在宽木桌后的皮椅里，十指相抵在眉间，目光越过手指投向静静站立的人。他在审视，想从那张脸上读出点什么，不安、痛苦、愤怒甚至仇恨，然而什么也没有。  
太干净了。  
“我要和你谈谈。”豆原说。  
他收回目光，放懒了身体仰靠在椅背上，手中玩起一支钢笔。  
“谈什么？”  
那人的眉心皱起来:“……汐恩。”  
这两个字听起来多熟悉。他挂着若有若无的笑意，半天才“嗯”了一声。  
“我们不应该谈谈吗？这几年究竟发生了什么，为什么会变成现在这样，我们当然应该谈谈。”  
他手中的钢笔转一圈，顿一顿，再转一圈:  
“你不是已经听说了你想知道的？”  
豆原抿起唇：“我必须听你亲口说。”  
“有什么好说的？”鹤房把钢笔往旁边一扔，“你去监狱看你父亲，他没有跟你说？”  
豆原的表情是坦率的不愉快。  
鹤房目光一寒:“……你是要我来解释为什么我突然转行来开赌场？”他坐直身体，“一成君。你不知道吗？你想知道吗？”  
半天没听到回答，他说:“因为我喜欢。”  
对面那张脸上终于出现了他期待的震惊与错愕。  
“你一句也不打算辩驳？”  
他牵了牵嘴角没答话。  
“我写给你的信，一封回信也等不到，也是因为你忙着开赌场？”豆原指指脚下。他们所在的高空仿佛每寸空气中的欲望都在脚下震动。  
鹤房依旧不说话，只含笑看着他。  
“那些信呢？”他终于问了。  
“扔了。”  
他随口答。  
想要的表情于是更令鹤房愉悦地显露在了豆原的脸上。  
“好了。”他满意地作总结陈词，“你我之间并没有什么旧情可言。儿时玩笑，你竟然当真？你父亲是我整倒的，你家是我整垮的，是我心狠手辣，翻脸无情。你想报仇吗？尽管来吧。”  
豆原不得不闭起眼睛，仿佛不想再看一眼这个人。  
“赌真的有那么好？”他的声音也微微颤抖。  
桌后的人轻声回答:“赌并不好。但是赌了才有机会赢。”  
“因为你的赢，有多少人失业、有多少人自杀、有多少人家破人亡？！”豆原开始质问。  
他笑了。  
“这些话你问过你父亲吗？他清白吗？你清白吗？谁又清白？”他字字冷酷，“在这个世界上活着，谁又能清白？不要再绕弯子了。你这次来找我为了什么我很清楚。为了你的学校，你父亲被我扔进监狱，你却还要来见我。董事长身败名裂，连赞助学校都是借慈善之名行洗钱之实，实在令人惋惜。我也很想帮忙，然而收留付不起学费的孤儿是福利院的事，不是舞蹈学校的。”  
豆原是真的气得开始发抖了。他疾步上前，站到桌前居高临下地望着他，眼里几乎要迸出火星：“你说得对，以前掌控一切的是我爸，现在是你。你和他一样，眼里只有输赢。一两个灵魂算什么？一点牺牲算什么？你怎么会变成这样！你怎么能变成这样？他还让我不要来找你，说会请求只让你更疯狂。我不信，我——”他说到一半，火药一点即燃，但是突然地，像是被抽空了力气，他的肩垮下去，呼吸急促，颓然后退了一步——  
“……我还是不能相信。”  
鹤房凝视着他的迷茫和痛苦，声调忽然放得几近温柔：“你当然可以不在乎输赢。你是无辜的，没有人会因此怪你。”  
尖头皮鞋一擦地面，黑色宽背皮椅从长桌边滑开少许。他站起身缓缓走向豆原。  
“再给你一个机会，好不好？”


End file.
